Flock of the Bat
by Becney
Summary: The flock are up for sale in Gotham, but Batman saves them, only to realise what he's got himself into. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Batman's POV**

I arrived at the destination; it was a deserted factory, a popular location for this type of deal.

"I've arrived," I said into my communicator.

"Good, there's guards all over the place, and The Penguin is selling atomic weaponry, you should be careful," Oracle said.

"That shouldn't be a problem," I said and then turned my communicator off, I needed to be quiet.

I looked down on the factory, seeing the guards patrolling around it, deciding my actions. It was night-time, and everything was quiet, I had told Robin I could do this job on my own.

I jumped off the building, gliding forwards to one of the guards, I kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Then I punched the next guard, and elbowed the next, then I brought my knee up and whacked a guard's head on it, and he fell back unconscious.

I continued this hand to hand fighting, until all the guards were down, and I was free to go in for the Penguin.

I crept in through one of the back exits, slowly moving behind walls and crates, I stopped when I could hear the Penguin's voice, and it looked as if he was talking to a camera, he was doing a live broadcast.

"They are the best nuclear weapons of the modern world, and the price I offer them to you at is a bargain." The Penguin said and the members on the other line nodded, "I thank you for your time, you know what to do if you're interested," he said, and then he ended the call.

Then I stepped out of the shadows, as the Penguin turned around, an evil smile crept onto his scarred face.

"Good morning Batman, how delightful of you to join this meeting," he said and smiled.

"What are the weapons Penguin?" I growled.

"Oh Batman, you're very blunt," he laughed.

"What are they?" I hissed.

"Something you'd never believe," he said, and laughed as if there was something I was missing out on.

"Where are they?" I growled, and he laughed.

"Now why would I tell _you_ where my prized possessions are?" he laughed, and twirled his umbrella in his hands.

"Tell me," I hissed, and the Penguin pointed his umbrella in my direction and laughed again, before bullets erupted from its tip, I dodged them easily enough, and I walked up to him and clenched my hand around his neck, pushing him against the wall.

"Okay, Okay Batman, not need for that. They're in the room next door, but you won't get them out," he said, and I threw him to the side, and he slide to the ground, knocked out.

I walked to the room he told me the weapons were, and I saw it was an encryption lock on the door, so I got out my breaker.

"Oracle, do you have any information on the latest nuclear weapons?" I asked into my communicator.

"Give me a minute," she replied.

I hacked the lock and as it pinged opened, and what I saw was horrific.

"I've got something about mutants, but it's not nice," she said.

"I know," I said and I saw seven dog crates stacked on top of one another in a tiny room, and in each of them was a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman's POV**

I walked over to the first dog crate, to see a girl around fourteen in there; she had blond hair with streaks of gold in it, and chocolate brown eyes. As I came closer she backed away further into her cage.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out," I said, and there was something about this sight, that felt horrific, the fact children were locked up in cages, and there was another part of my mind asking how they got like this, and into the penguin's mind.

I opened the girl's cage, and she hesitantly got up, and I saw a number of cuts and scars on her body, but yet she acted as if she was in no pain. She got out of the cage and she ran to the other cages, and fiddled with the locks, and more children got out, she looked like the oldest. There were two boys around her age, and a girl slightly younger than her, and a boy even younger, but there was a little girl who looked no older than seven, who was carrying a black dog.

The oldest girl nodded to me, to ask me to continue with the escape, and we ran out of the building, as I had knocked out all of the guards, but the Penguin was still awake as we ran past him; and everyone stopped.

"No," he moaned, "Don't take my prizes!" he cried, and the oldest girl walked up to him.

"We are _not_ your prizes we are human beings," she said calmly, and I was surprised at her young voice, full of determination, and she punched him, knocking him out.

We continued to run out of the building, and I watched with wonder at the children, as they ran not getting tired though I could tell they were malnourished and dehydrated, they hardly made a sound while running. The oldest girl, who I know realised was the leader, was even able to run at my side.

Then we got out to the opened world, and I could hear the children breath in the air, as if they hadn't done so for a while. We ran further, until we were away from the factory and safe.

"Thank you," the youngest girl said. "My names Angel, we can trust him," she said, addressing the others at the end.

"Thanks sweetie, I'm Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy," the oldest girl, Max said and she pointed out each one of them as she said it.

"OMG! Are you a superhero? Like Superman, can you fly around and laser eyes? Gazzy once thought that you could get lasers to shot out of your eyes if you had laser eye surgery, so he tried to get Max to let him get it, but everyone just laughed at him and," Nudge said, but I cut her off.

"Well anyway, have you got a plan?" I asked Max.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Gotham City," I said.

"We could go to Arizona," she said and she looked around at her family of some sorts but they all looked exhausted.

"That's not safe, Penguin's gang will be looking for you," I said, honestly I was curious to how they would get to Arizona, but I was more concerned for their safety, considering what had happened to them and what they might be.

"I have a friend who can help you with that," I said and passed Max a map of Gotham with my mansion marked. "He lives there, I'll tell him you're coming," I said, and Max nodded and I fired my grappling hook onto the top of a building, and sailed through the air.

**Gazzy's POV**

Max looked intently at the map in her hands, and she studied it.

I was confused; I mean we had just been saved by a man in a bat costume, which I wasn't too sure about, I mean who dresses up as a bat at night time? Either he was completely mad, or he was a superhero, though I'm not sure.

"Where is it?" Iggy asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"90 degrees clockwise," she said and she pointed her arm in the direction.

"Max, I'm really tired," Angel moaned and I turned to look at her, and she really looked exhausted, so Max picked her up, "Come on!" she called and she opened her wings, as on one was around, everyone followed her opening their own wings.

Max kicked off the ground, and flew into the air, everyone quickly followed suit and everyone was flying in the air. We flew in silence, everyone wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"We're here," Max called, and she dropped down, landing softly and she gently shook Angel to wake her up, and we all walked up the path to someone's mansion, Max rang the doorbell.

**Dick's POV**

I was in the living room, when Alfred walked in.

"Sir, Miss Gordon wants you," he said, handing me a communicator.

"Dick?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied.

"Good, now there are six kids and a dog on their way to Wayne manor, they're not a threat; Bruce just rescued them from the Penguin. But he wants you to keep an eye on them, apparently the Penguin was selling them as nuclear weapons and we need to know if they're dangerous or not." She said.

"Okay," I replied and turned off the communicator and placed it on the table, I was about to return to my games console but the doorbell rang and Alfred went to get it.

I walked out of the living room and into the hallway, slouching against one of the walls.

"The guests, I believe master Grayson," Alfred said, and then six kids and a dog walked in, most of them looking round in awe at the hallway, but the oldest girl amongst them only looked at me.

"Are you Max?" I asked he, and she nodded, "Then follow me," I said and they followed me up the stairs, there was a maze of corridors and finally we reached a dead end, with six doors.

"These are the guest bedrooms, boys on that side, girls on the other," I said gesturing to the different sides; there was three doors on either side.

"Is there any food?" The youngest boy asked and I looked at me, surprised to hear him talk.

"Yeah, just ring the bell for Alfred and he'll get you what you want," I said.

"How do you know we can trust you?" Max asked and I was stumped for a second.

"I know Bruce Wayne," I said, "He's like a father to me,"

"And? We don't know him," Max said, "So far we don't even know who you are," she said.

"Oh, I'm Dick Grayson," I answered, and two of the boys burst out into fits of laughter.

"Iggy, Gazzy shut up," Max commanded and they both stopped immediately, Max was obviously the leader.

"It's short for Richard," I said quietly, but they all seemed to hear me.

"That's good! For a moment there I thought you had weirder names than us!" one of the older boys exclaimed, his laughter dying down.

"Why what are your names?" he asked.

"Iggy," the boy who had laughed said.

"Gazzy," the youngest boy said.

"Angel," the youngest girl said.

"Nudge," the girl chatterbox said.

"Fang," the emo boy said.

"Max," the leader girl said.

"Well then, you should all get some sleep, if you need anything, just ring the bell and Alfred will come," I said and turned away as I heard them open and close the doors to the rooms, a soft click echoing in the hall.

I quickly walked down the stairs, to the library, then I played the three chords and the bookcase opened. I walked through, and into the lift closing the door.

When it got to the bottom, the doors opened and I walked out to see Barbara at the computers typing, and Bruce putting his suit away.

"How do they seem then?" Bruce asked, and I signed.

"I'm not sure, Iggy and Gazzy seem childish, Fang very serious, Nudge talks too much, Angel is too angelic, and Max seems very in control, and seems to find it hard to trust. They all seem to have very good hearing though, and they all had some cuts and bruises, Max had the most." I said, and Bruce nodded while Barbara had stopped typing and had turned around to look at me. "Why are they staying?" I asked.

"They were captured by Penguin, he was selling them at an auction, he kept them locked up in dog crates," Bruce said, and suddenly I felt for these kids, to have to go through that.

"But why would he want them?" I asked.

"I might have the answer to that," Barbara said, "I've done some hacking and they could be mutants," she said.

"What do you mean mutants?" I asked.

"Well, from my hacking skills I found out about a company called Itex that creates mutants in the name of science. But strangely they have loads of top secret files, which are very well protected. They only thing I could find out was this," she said and a file popped up onto the big screen, it was a video recording.

"_Recording 791, experiment 915, fire test." _A man said, he stood in a plain white room, the only thing in it was a small cage, and he walked over to it, and unlocked it, before leaving the room.

A little girl crept out of the cage, with matted blond hair, she looked very familiar, the look on her face, it was of fear, she was so scared.

She trembled as she got out of the cage, I wondered why she was in it in the first place, but put that thought aside.

Then two men came in, if they were men, at a closer look they had claws and hair coming out of the sides of their jaws, they looked human but yet wolf like. One took the cage and left the room, while the other chained the little girl to the wall, with heavy metal chain, before leaving.

The girl screamed, but I didn't understand why, or what was going on, but then I saw fire, it was everywhere, and I realised that it would burn the little girl, and then I realised, horrifically, the scientists were going to watch her burn.

The fire burned around her, and then it was on her skin, her skin was burning, blood pouring out onto the previously clean white floor. The girl, the poor little girl was screaming out, in pain and in fear, she didn't understand what was happening to her.

"Stop," Bruce said, and Barbara stopped the tape, "Zoom in on the little girl," he said, and Barbara zoomed in.

Then I realised who the little girl was, it was Max


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

I woke up, I was surprised to see myself in a bed, in a guest room, in a mansion, I was beginning to think yesterday was a dream.

I quickly got out of bed, and got dressed, before going out of the room. I saw Gazzy guiding Iggy out of his room, and Nudge and Angel in deep conversation, I wondered where Max was.

"Max is down stairs, waiting for us," Angel said to me, I guess she had been reading my mind, and I nodded thanks to her, before turning around and walking down the corridor, the flock following me.

Somehow, I remembered the route back to the hallway, and from there I saw the dining room. Max and Dick sat there, in deep conversation; there was a feeling inside me that didn't like this.

_Don't be jealous Fang. _Angel thought to me and I grunted in annoyance.

_I'm not jealous._ I thought back.

_I think you are, and you think you are, _she thought back, and then broke the connection.

"Hey guys!" Max called, and we all went over to here, and I sat down next to her, and the flock sat around the table, which was huge. On it there were loads of foods, and I mean loads. There was toast, and eggs and bacon and everything you could ever imagine. Of course, being avian mutants, we ate the lot in half an hour, much to Dick's surprise; his mouth has hanging wide open.

"Don't want to catch flies," Max said, and Dick closed his mouth.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said, and a in his early thirties walked in, looked at us and smiled.

"Hello, I don't think we met last night, I was at a party, I'm Bruce Wayne," he said, still smiling at us.

"Nice to meet you Mr Wayne," Max said.

"Call me Bruce," he replied and he turned to look at us, smiling at us each in turn, then he looked at the food, "It seems you're enjoying the food," he said, and Angel and Nudge laughed. Bruce then came down, and sat at the head of the table, and Alfred brought him his breakfast.

"So Bruce, how do you know the Dark Knight?" Gazzy asked.

"I've known him my whole life," he said, "And he is more commonly known as Batman," he said and everyone nodded.

"Ah! So that was what he was dressed as, I mean at first I was a bit like, what is you costume? Because it wasn't exactly clear, I mean he could have been a mole, like mole man," Nudge said, she continued, but I looked at Bruce, who mumbled, "Not again," and I saw Max hid a laugh. The Iggy clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth, and Dick sighed in relief.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any plans." Bruce asked Max, he must have realised she was the leader.

"I was considering going to Arizona," Max said.

"Oh, do you live there?" he asked.

"No, I just have family there," Max replied.

"I'm not sure you should leave, there could still be people after you, and it wouldn't be good if you brought them to your parent," Bruce said and Max nodded.

"Hey, why don't you give them a tour of Gotham, Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Okay, but I'll pick Barbara up too," Dick said and Bruce nodded.

"Well then," Bruce said to us, "Seeing as you've finished, why don't you get ready, and Dick will take you on a tour of Gotham,"

"Be back in time for the party," he told Dick.

"Party? What Party?" Iggy asked.

"A party welcoming you to Gotham," Bruce said, we all looked at one another, surprised that a stranger would want to throw us a party, but that's rich person for you, too much money to spend it wisely.

"Thanks," Max said, and she stood up, and the rest of the flock followed her lead, "Bye Bruce, see you later Dick," she said and she opened the door and we followed her out of the room.

**Dick's POV**

"Take them on a tour?" I said to Bruce, raising an eyebrow, and he just shrugged.

"They need to see the city, and I need to do some research," he answered.

"Do you think, the little girl, was Max?" I asked.

"I think so, but then that raises the question, why would someone do that to a little girl, and what did the penguin want with them, he called them 'nuclear weapons' but yet we haven't seen anything dangerous about them," Bruce said and I nodded in agreement.

-(TIME SKIP TO BARBARA'S HOUSE)-

I walked up to Barbara's house, the flock standing behind me, and I heard footsteps, before the door was opened by Commissioner Gordon.

"Hello Richard, and who are they?" Gordon asked, in a friendly way.

"We're the flock, we're staying with Bruce Wayne, Dick here is giving us a tour of Gotham," Max said.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, eyeing me curiously and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I wondered if Barbara would help me with the tours, I'm not that good," I said and Gordon laughed.

"Who's at the door dad?" Barbara shouted.

"Dick and some of his friends, he wants you to help him give them a tour," he said, and then Barbara was at the door in her wheel chair, I knew that everyone was looking at her, but when I looked at them everyone was except Max, and I felt respect for her.

"Okay, I'll help," she said to me, "I'll be a couple of hours," she said to Gordon, and I walked behind her and pushed her down the path, as Gordon closed the door.

"Hey Barbara, I'm Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel," she said in a friendly tone, and I thought it was good she wasn't using a patronising tone just because Barbara was in a wheelchair.

"So Dick, where were you planning on taking them?" she asked me, and I shrugged.

"Just show the around town," I said as we reached the road.

"Okay guys, time for a tour of Gotham," Barbara said, smiling at the flock.

**Batman's POV**

I walked to the bat computer, and typed in Itex, there were millions of results, but I clicked on their official website. Apparently they sold everything, from kitchen appliances to nappies, but that didn't help, how where they related to the flock? They couldn't just be an ordinary company, because no ordinary company has torturous tests videoed and saved in secret files.

I watched the clip again, of Max burning, it wasn't a nice sight but I needed to know why she was okay, not burning up. It didn't make sense, how someone could survive fire, and be a nuclear weapon.

I continued to search, but there wasn't anything useful, only that Itex sells everything for everyone one, their label is everywhere.

Then I looked at the file Barbara had hacked to get the recording, and I looked in it again, and realised there must be more of them, I quickly hacked the file further and there was ten more recordings, I chose the first one.

"_Recording 762, experiment 915, maze test," _said the same man as before, and then I saw an exhausted Max in the background, at the edge of a maze. There was a scientist muttering to her, too quiet for the recording to pick it up.

"_Go!" _the man shouted and Max ran, the camera angle changed so you had a bird's eye view of the maze, and Max was running, very fast and in the right direction, then suddenly she screamed out in pain as the bracelet, or chain on her ankle was turned on and she was electrocuted.

"_Go faster!"_ the scientist shouted and Max ran, as fast as she could, there was tears streaming down her face, and she sprinted out, exiting the maze.

"_Test complete, results show experiment 915 is faster than 916, 917, 918, 919 and 920, though experiment could have run faster." _He man said, before signalling for the camera to stop recording.

I stopped, this showed that Max had been treated as a lab rat, but yet it didn't tell me why, or why there were people out to get her.

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm going to start writing the next chapter now, so it should be up soon.**

**THANKS Moon Goddess for following! :)**

**THANKS UltraJohn567 for a favourite! :P**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING!**

**Becney :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Barbara's POV**

I walked in, with Dick on one side and Max on the other. I really like Max, she doesn't treat me like everyone else does, maybe it's because of what happened to her in the past. The rest of the flock were walking behind us, Iggy and Gazzy talking low voices, Nudge and Angel squealing and Fang deep in his thoughts.

We walked into Bruce's mansion, to see party planners all about the place; I gave Dick a questioning look but it was Max who replied.

"Bruce said he was going to do a welcoming party for us, welcoming us to Gotham," she said, then Bruce walked down the stairs saw us and smiled.

"I see you've met Barbara," Bruce said and Max smirked, "Anyway, you need to go get ready for the party," he said ushering them up the stairs, Nudge screamed in delight and grabbed Max, Angel did the same.

"Oh no!" Max moaned as she was pulled away, Dick and I laughed. When the flock was out of sight Bruce came to us.

"I found more tapes, all of her, but doing different tests," he said quietly and I shuddered from the thoughts of what they had done to her.

"No wonder she's the way she is now, when she saw me, all of the flock had their mouths open, but she just smiled." I said, and Dick nodded. "Why the party?" I asked Bruce.

"I thought it would distract them, and make them feel better," he said. "Especially after what they've been through," he said sadly, "Now you two go get ready for the party, Barbara I'm sure Max would help you," he said, and then he lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to Nudge's door, Dick was behind him. Bruce lowered me into the wheel chair as Angel opened the door.

"Do you mind if Barbara gets ready with you?" Bruce asked.

"YES! Thank god! Someone sane! Please let her in!" Max begged and Angel opened the door wider to show Nudge doing Max's makeup. I laughed, as Max pouted while Nudge applied the makeup.

"Males! Go away! Females only!" Angel cried and shooed Bruce and Dick out of the room.

"Now then Barbara," Angel said, cracking her fists, how do you want yours done?" Angel asked and I gulped.

**Barbara's POV**

We were all in the hall, talking to the odd person, many people came up to welcome the flock, but everyone was having a good time and everything was fine, until the lights went out.

"There are four exits to this room, but only one of them is safe, think what would Mr Wayne do, and that's the riddle!" said the Riddler, and I looked around for Bruce to see him exiting the room, I felt Dick slowly and quietly wheel me out of the room.

We went down to the bat cave; and I went to keep an eye on the hall, as we had put camera in there.

Everyone was screaming, and were panicking, trying to find their friends and families and trying to stay safe.

"QUIET!" Max screamed and everyone stopped and stared at her, uncertain of what she would do. "Whoever you are, you forgot one thing," she called into the darkness.

"Oh yes, little girl? What would that be?" the Riddler asked.

"The roof," she said and then _wings_ came out of her back and then she flew up to the glass roof, punching a hole in it, the rest of the flock followed her through.

At this point the doors opened, and Two-face entered the hall, firing three shots in the air, followed by a dozen thugs, and the Joker. Everyone screamed as more thugs entered from different directions and the lights came on, showing The Joker, with the Riddler and Two-face at his sides.

Then Max flew down into the hall, she didn't look shocked at the new arrivals, she only focused on the people, "FIRE EXIT!" she shouted and everyone ran for to the fire exit at the west of the hall, where the rest of the flock hurried everyone out, as Max flew down and landed, Batman and Robin running to stand next to her.

The Joker grabbed a thug, "Why didn't we know they had wings? Hmm? Hmm? Oh you're hopeless," he shouted and threw the thug against the wall, "Well Batman, time to play," he cried.

"Get out of her Max," Batman said.

"Not a chance," she said and in one second she was behind Two-face with his guns pointed at his head.

Batman ran at the Joker, attempting to punch him, but the Joker dodged, pushing a thug into Batman's way and Batman right hooked the thug and threw him to the ground.

Robin ran at the Riddler, tripping thugs as he went, he attempted to hit the Riddler, but he blocked him with his stick and they started to fight with their sticks.

Max tossed the guns behind her, hitting a thug in the head, and punched Two-face in the head, knocking him out.

Then the Riddler fell to the floor, as Robin tripped him up with his stick. Batman punched the Joker in the stomach, winding him, and then grabbed his neck and head butted him, the Joker fell to the floor, unconscious.

Then I looked at the cameras of the mansion and saw more thugs coming in on the right.

**Batman's POV**

I head butted the Joker, and looked to see the Riddler and Two-face also unconscious on the floor.

I saw Max brush dirt off her dress, which was still in perfect condition, and I saw Robin staring at her in amazement, as neither of us had expected her to be able to do that.

"Batman," Oracle said, "There's more thugs in the east wing," she said, and I saw Max walk over to that door.

"There's thugs out there," I said.

"Exactly," Max said, and she opened the door.

Thugs came running at her, but she slammed the door, causing a thug to head butt the door, breaking through, and Max punched his head and opened the door. She kicked the first thug, who fell backwards and due to the formation of the thugs, who were in a line due to the lack of space, they went over like dominoes.

"Max!" Angel cried as she ran over to Max and smothered her into a hug, and Max stroked her head affectionately. The rest of the flock ran to Max and hugged her, all crying out her name, not Fang, as he just stood to the side smirking.

I turned and nodded to Robin, but before we could leave the police came in, and saw the villains' unconscious on the floor, Commissioner Gordon looked at me.

"Thank you Batman," he said.

"Don't thank me, that girl did most of the work, she worked out the riddle and did Two-face," I said and looked at Max, who was looking right at me, she smiled at me, and I nodded before leaving the room with Robin.

We went to the piano, played the chords, through the bookshelf and into the lift, down to the bat cave.

"That was remarkable!" Barbara exclaimed when we got down there.

"I know, but the question is how does Max know how to fight like that? Why did she need to, and is she a threat?" I asked.

"I have no clue, but she can kick ass!" Dick shouted, and Barbara laughed.

"You two better get ready before they notice you're gone," she said as she went to the lift, the doors closed, and she went up.

"Bruce," Dick said, and I turned to face him, "Have you looked into Max's eyes?" he asked, and I looked at him confused.

"I mean, I looked and in her eyes there was so much sadness, so much pain. What if she had to fight like that to protect herself from the scientists?" he asked.

"I don't know Dick, I don't know," I said.

**A/N HEY I told you I'd post this chapter soon!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**Becney :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**AT ARKHAM ASYLUM**

**Sergeant Boles' POV**

I was one of the only guards for Harley Quinn, there were two of us, and we were both holding are guns, standing outside her cell.

"Oh Boles!" Harley cried, and I looked at her and nodded, then I knocked the other guard out, and opened her cell.

"Time to get Mr J!" she squealed, and I handed her the pistol I had got her, she threw if up into the air and then clutched onto it tightly, laughing.

We walked down the endless corridors, I nodded to the other guards, and they all thought I was taking Harley somewhere.

We arrived at the Joker's cell, he was strapped down, and he couldn't move anything but his mouth that was in his usual evil smile.

Harley shot the guards, and one ran, attempting to sound the alarm, but I shot him. I opened the Joker's cell, and Harley ran in, undid his straps.

"Thank you Harley, I knew you'd come through Boles!" he said slapping me on the shoulder, "Now, where's the exit?" he said, his smile widening, if that was even possible.

"Anyone else Mr J?" Harley squealed.

"Oh why don't we start a gang?" he said, he ran out of the room.

"You're hired!" he said as he realised Two-face and Scarecrow from their cells, which weren't protected very well.

"Joker!" someone shouted, and everyone turned around to see the Riddler, tied up in his cell. "We're partners!" he cried.

The Joker turned to us, "Sorry, this is personal," he said, and he turned around and walked up to the Riddler, "Why would I want you? You failed me!" he said.

"Please, let me out, I could help you!" The Riddler cried.

"This gang's a gang of five," the Joker said and he gestured to the five of us, "But you can still have a present, a little thank you!" he said, and he took something off Scarecrow, and put it on the Riddler's face, it was fear gas.

The Riddler screamed, but we walked away, we had bigger fish to fry.

**Max's POV**

I heard a knock on my door, and walked over to open it.

"Max! Bruce said he has a piano I can play! He was like, I once played piano, I don't think I was any good, but sure you can do try, it's in the library, and I was like, yay! I mean the last time I played the piano was when we went to school, and we stayed at Anne's, though it was keyboards there in the music rooms, but I swear they are like the same thing? I mean they," But then thankfully Iggy can and put his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Iggy, okay I'll come down," I said and I stepped out of the guest room and followed the flock down a series of corridors and stairs.

"The library!" Gazzy yelled as he opened the wooden doors that revealed loads of bookshelves, and at one side there was a piano.

Nudge ran over to the piano, and sat down on the stool, she flexed her fingers, preparing to play.

Then she started, and it was a melodious sound, it was beautiful, I watched her hands move slowly over the keys, pressing them down gracefully and quickly.

But of course it had to be ruined, suddenly it felt like my head was splitting in half, the pain was unbearable, I crouched down, screaming out and pictures started to move in front of my eyes.

There was batman and robin, fighting villains, then there was there keys down one the piano, a chord, then there was a woman on the computers, she was in a wheelchair and move around the computers talking into a microphone, Oracle. Then there was another chord, and then there was the Joker, accompanied by Two-face, some woman in a gymnast's costume, a guard, and a man who had a scarecrow mask, they were walking out of Arkham Asylum.

"Max!" I heard, and opened my eyes, and saw Dick standing in front of me, looking concerned.

Then I realised I was crying and I raised a hand to wipe away my tears.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache," I said, but Dick didn't look convinced, he helped me to my feet.

Angel ran and hugged me, so did Nudge and Gazzy, Iggy looked worried and Fang raised an eyebrow, as if asking 'Are you okay', and I nodded at him.

I'm fine I just think I'll go to my room," I said and I smiled at Dick before walking back up the stairs.

**Bruce's POV**

I was in the bat cave, searching for any more information on Max, and trying to find answers, Barbara was helping me, but then Dick came down.

"Something weird just happened," he said.

"Go on," I said.

"I went into the library, because I was going to come down here, but then I heard someone playing the piano," he said, looking confused.

"I told Nudge she could use it," I said and I turned back to my work.

"It's not that, I stood there, and then suddenly there was an agonising scream, and I ran in there to see Max in the corner, tears running down her cheeks, screaming. The rest of the flock were just frozen, Angel was shaking her head, as if she didn't want to hear something, but everyone else just watched, like it happened a lot," he said, and now he had our attention.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked.

"She was screaming out in pain, so when she stopped I asked her what was wrong and she just said it was a head ache, but I could tell she was lying," he said.

"I've searched medical records from your description and nothing comes up," Barbara said.

"Are you saying that this could be something else?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I don't think it's medical, it could be memories, but then it wouldn't suddenly start and stop like that," she said and she continued to type into the computer.

**A/N Hey guys I'm not sure if I'll update again today, I might not update for a while, but I definitely am NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I will definitely update next week! **

**Codekiki12: I never thought I'd write a batman maximum ride crossover, but it's good to do something different! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sergeant Boles' POV**

"Well everyone!" the Joker said and smiled manically, "It's planning time!" he shrieked and clapped, Harley joined in and everyone else followed suit.

"So Joker, what's the plan?" Two-face asked.

"Well, you see, I was playing with Batsy, and then some freaks came along and ruined my fun," he said lightly, "And I want revenge," he said, his voice deeper and darker than before, and he started to laugh evilly.

"And how do plan on getting revenge?" I asked, and all mad eyes turned to me.

"We create a distraction," he said and he laughed again, everyone joined in.

"What's in it for me?" Scarecrow asked, and everyone but the Joker turned to stare at him as if he was mad.

"Well think about it, you get to try out your fear gas, and you get your revenge, how about that?" the Joker said and slowly Scarecrow nodded.

"So what are we going to do in this distraction Mr J?" Harley asked, and he turned to her and smiled, his evil dark smile.

"You and Two-face will be wrecking havoc, and Boles will be trying to restrain you. Batsy, being Batsy will come to Boles rescue, and then you'll trick him, Scarecrow will fear gas him and we will get Maxie," The Joker said.

"Why Max?" Scarecrow asked and the Joker laughed.

"She messed up my plans and we have history," he said and with one last maniacal smile, he turned and left the room.

**Max's POV**

I woke up, and silently crept out of my room, and made my way to the library, and sat down in front of the piano.

You remember the chords Max? the voice asked.

Of course I do, I replied hautily, and I played the chords, then suddenly I saw a bookcase and it pulled open, revealing a lift. I hesitantly walked into the lift, and when I was in it, it went down and I heard voices.

"I doesn't make sense," Dick said.

"Maybe it's not medical?" I heard Barbara suggest.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep a close eye on her, see if anything like this happens again," Bruce said.

Wait, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, they couldn't be...

Then the lift doors opened and they all turned to stare at me.

"Why hello Bruce, or should I call you Batman?" I said and to their shocked faces.

**Barbara's POV**

I sat there, speechless, because there before me stood Max, and she had worked out our secret, and some how gotten into the Batcave.

"And why would you say that?" Dick asked, and Max gestured to the numerous bat signs and the uniforms at the side.

"So are you going you explain?" Max asked, and I looked to Batman, to see what he was going to do.

"It's true," he said, and I stared at him, he only trusts people who he's known for ages, and he only met Max a few days ago.

"How about a trade for a trade?" I said, and she turned to look at me.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"We want to know your past," Bruce said and I saw Max hesitate.

"I'm not making deals with you," she said, "I don't tell people my past."

"And we don't tell people we're superheroes," Dick said.

"Why do you want to know about my past?" she asked.

"You were held by Penguin for a reason, he called you nuclear weapons," Bruce said.

"And I did some research on human nuclear weapons, and mutants came up, so I hacked into Itex and found some top secret files, of tests," I said, and she seemed to flinch.

"They were of you, stuck in a burning room, you running in a maze, you doing so many other tests," Dick said.

"And we need to know if you're a threat to Gotham," Bruce said, meeting Max's eyes.

"Fine then, explanations, you first," she said.

We explained everything, Batman said about his search for the right to fight injustice, and him meeting Dick, when Dick's parents died, and then him meeting me, and I became Batgirl, but then I got shot by the Joker, the killing Joke, and I was paralysed from the waist down, so I became Oracle.

She listened and didn't make a sound or move a muscle, and then she told us her story. How she was a test tube baby, and how she had wings, so she was tested, as we saw, everyday. But there was one scientist, that was her personal scientist, he tested her to her maximum, he tried to make her live up to her name, he said he was doing all he could for me, but in reality he was killing me, but one day he just disappeared, and she never saw him again. He made all the other scientists and their tests seem easy, and she became leader of the flock, bringing them hope in the darkness.

She told us how the flock had powers, Angel to read and control minds, Gazzy had an atomic fart, Nudge was magnetic and could see the past of objects, Iggy could sense colours, Fang could turn invisible and she could go so fast she broke the sound barrier and she could create light. Total was a dog they picked up at a branch of Itex, he could fly and talk.

"So Max, are we friends?" I asked her and Bruce and Dick turned to look at me, as if I was asking a stupid question.

"Of course," she said and she hugged me.

"But you guys need to promise me, that you will protect the flock," Max said.

"We will," Bruce said, "But you can't tell them, it will only put them in more danger,"

"I've already worked that out," Max said, and she stood up, "I'm going to go to bed now, see you guys in the morning," she said and she walked into the lift, and as the doors shut I heard Dick talk to Bruce.

"That was the right thing to do, wasn't it?" he asked.

"We can trust her, because she trusted us," I said, and I turned back to my computer screens.

**A/N Hey guys! We have 100 views! Well, over a hundred, right now it's 124! YAY!**

**Thank's guest! For reviewing! :) You really made me feel like writing more! I just wish I knew who you were!**

**Please review! Please tell me what you think!**

**Becney :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sergeant Boles' POV**

I walked down the street, seeing the shadows of Harley and Two-face looming in front of me, time to put the plan into action.

"This is sergeant Boles," I said into my communicator, "And I've located Harley Quinn and Two-face, I need back up, immediate back up. I'm at Crime Alley, repeat Crime Alley, I need immediate back up, immediate back up."

I looked up to see Harley and Two-face were now in the alley, smiling at me with their evil grins, and I nodded at them.

"Everything's in place," Two-face said.

"All we need is Batsy and the little girl," Harley said, and I nodded, waiting for all the pieces of the trap to fall into place.

**Barbara's POV**

I was in the Batcave at the computers, I was looking for abnormal activity, and then suddenly there was a incoming broadcast, an emergency broadcast.

"This is sergeant Boles, and I've located Harley Quinn and Two-face, I need back up, immediate back up. I'm at Crime Alley, repeat Crime Alley, I need immediate back up, immediate back up."

I wheeled over to my mobile, that was lying on the table, and phoned Bruce.

"Bruce, Sergeant Boles is alone on Crime Alley, he's spotted Harley Quinn and Two-face," I said.

"I'm on my way, I'll bring Dick," he said before hung up on me, moments later they both arrived, and we all spun into action.

"I'm going to stay here, I'll do what I can, but I think it's a bit convenient that they are both together, in the same place, and sergeant Boles is there, he was the only survivor of when Harley Quinn escaped," I said and Bruce nodded.

"What are you going to tell the flock?" I asked and Bruce shrugged.

"I went to a party?" he said, and I shook my head.

"No, they're to bright to believe that, especially Max," I said.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked me.

"Take them with you," I said.

"What? They're just kids," Bruce said.

"Max, Fang and Iggy are the same age as Dick," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but they don't have the same abilities as me," Dick said.

"They have more," I said, and Dick grunted in annoyance.

"I can't guarantee their safety," Bruce said.

"But think Bruce, this could be a trap, they could be trying to get you away so that they can get the flock," I said and he nodded.

"Dick, go get them," Bruce said and Dick, who was in the Robin suit, nodded and ran to the lift.

**Batman's POV**

I was on the roof top, looking down on Crime alley. It was too quiet for Two-Face or Harley Quinn. Then I saw on of Two-Face's thugs come out from behind a corner, then another and there was a whole row of them. Robin had joined me by this point.

"Manoeuvre 42?" he asked.

"Ok get into position on the building to the west and wait until I have one on the floor," I replied.

Robin moved to the building in the west, it was just some tall flats, he had a good drop to the group beneath him.

I picked my target and glided down to him, and kicked him with both feet to the ground. The ones to my west got out their guns but Robin was down there and knocked two down but one got him to the floor. Then out of nowhere Fang came a gave the thug a good right hook to the face and helped Robin to his feet.

"Thanks," Robin said.

"Hm," was Fang's only reply.

The rest of the flock then started to attack out of everywhere, the sky, from the corners of buildings and the top of buildings.

I then noticed something I hadn't noticed before all the thugs were wearing gas masks and that could only one thing. Just at that moment the vents at the bottom of all the buildings opened up and Scarecrow's fear gas came out.

"Get out now!" I yelled at Robin and the flock.

Me and Robin fired our grappling hooks to the nearest building and got up there. Then I saw some of the flock fly up out of the gas, I turned my detective vision on to see who was left in the gas. There was Max and Fang taking out the rest of the thugs, they must have been somewhat resistant to the gas' effects.

Then Two-Face, Harley Quinn and Sergeant Boles came out of the south building and pointed their guns at Max and Fang. Boles fired and the shots hit Max in the arm, but the wounds were not too bad. Then Boles went and got Max and dragged here away. I looked at Robin, he had seen it too we got our gas masks on and went down. The rest of the flock came down as well.

Fang had seen what had happened and went to try and get Max back but Harley Quinn hit him in the head with one of her hammers.

"Thought it would be that easy did you? You stupid angel!"

"No! Give her back!" shouted Nudge.

"No," Two-Face replied simply and aimed his gun at where Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were, "You can join them now," and he fired his gun at them shooting three bullets in total.

Robin got in front of them and got his stick out in front of him and pressed for bullet shield. The shots just bounced off, but when we looked back to where Two-Face was, him and the rest of them had gone.

Barbara's POV

"I saw it didn't go so well, how is Fang?" I asked.

"He'll live," Bruce replied.

"The real question is how do we get Max back? She won't reveal our secret that I'm sure of," Dick said.

"Should the rest of the flock know who we are now that they are even more in the situation?" I questioned Bruce as he was the one in charge of who we told.

"I don't know," he said.

"Oh come on, they have a right to know now," I said.

"She has a point," Dick said helping me, maybe he thought it was a good idea or at least not the worst idea.

"If we were going to tell them then how?" Bruce questioned.

"Get Alfred to bring them down here and explain?" I said.

"Or bring them ourselves?" Dick asked.

"We'd need something to tell them to make sure they don't worry too much, especially for the young ones," Bruce said.

"Well I can help with that," I said turning to the computer, "I watched Two-Face as he left and they seem to have gone to some sort of factory."

"So do we know exactly where they are?" Dick asked.

"Not exactly, but we have a good guess because I don't think they know they are being traced," I said.

"Ok then, Alfred," Bruce called.

"Yes sir?" Alfred asked.

"Get the flock and bring them down to the Batcave," Bruce said.

"Are you sure sir?" Alfred asked.

"They have a right to know now," Bruce said.

"As you wish sir," Alfred said and went off to get them.

**A/N HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS COMING SOON! (VERY SOON)**

**Becney :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sergeant Boles' POV**

We had been there for about thirty minutes and she had said nothing, not one thing. Joker was giving everything to try and get her to join us, he didn't want any help from anyone.

"Come on we're all freaks together. Well except Boles," Joker said.

At this point someone grabbed me from behind and put a mask on my face. Then gas started to flood into my lungs, it was Scarecrow fear gas. Scarecrow took the mask off my face and I looked up at everyone.

The room was suddenly full of light and I turned around to see Scarecrow, the eye sockets in his mask were on fire. I turned and looked at Two-Face his burnt face half was even worse than ever and his eye was horrid. Then I looked at Harley Quinn and Joker, his smile was bigger and redder with Harley next to him with what looked like snakes in her hair. I had to get out!

I turned around and opened the door and ran out into the street. I was free! Then Two-Face came through the door and aimed his pistol at me. His burnt half smiling as he fired his shot at and the bullet had the face of a shark and ate into my skin. Two-Face simply turned about and went back into the room and left me there.

**Scarecrow's POV**

I loved to hide in the shades and attack people with my gas, at least I now knew it worked well. Then Two-Face came back in.

"He will die soon," he said.

"Good, he has been used. Now you see Max there is a space for you!" Joker exclaimed, she just sat there looking at him.

"Don't you remember me? Hmm? No?" Joker said, going closer into Max's face, "Oh what a shame, well, I have changed a lot, but remember Maximum, be strong," Joker said and Max stared at him, but still she didn't speak.

"No? Still not going to talk? Hm? Ok what ever you want we'll just have to make you talk. You know what I mean guys?"

We all nodded.

"Who do you suggest?" Joker asked.

"Deathstroke," Two-Face said simply, to which we all agreed.

"Now who will he get?" I asked.

"Oh one of the kiddies. Please, Mr J," Harley put in.

"Ok we'll get him to get on of them. What are their names then Max?" Joker inquired.

She remained silent not moving.

"Ok we'll just guess," he said.

**Fang's POV**

"Oh wow. This is amazing, I never thought that there was an elevator behind that bookcase it is sooooo amazing. What were the chords you played Alfred? I mean i could try and remember them but my memory is quite bad, well not good. So do you remember? And how do you remember? Is it like you are super Alfred, man with great memory, and I remember when I forgot where I was, and then I looked around and realised that Iggy had-" and Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you sir," Alfred said.

"Oh we have to do that a lot," Iggy replied.

Then the doors opened and we walked through into a huge cave.

"Welcome to the Batcave, home of Batman, Robin and Oracle," said Bruce.

"So you allow them to use this?" Angel asked.

"No. They are them," I said not surprised at all.

"Thanks for taking the fun away from it Fang," Dick said.

"He does that," Angel said.

"Shall I show you around?" Dick asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Gazzy said.

Then there was a loud cough from behind us, and we turned around to see Total, not looking happy at not being included.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you brought your puppy along," Dick said, smiling at Total, Iggy and Gazzy smirked at one another.

"Excuse me, but I am not a puppy, I am a dog, D-O-G, dog!" Total said, and Dick's mouth dropped open, and Barbara turned around and stared at him, though Bruce only blinked.

"I apologise for him," Bruce said.

"Any way time for the tour," Dick said, recovering from his shock.

**Deathstroke's POV**

The targets had come out of the house I saw them as they walked out onto the path and out of the gate. I moved to a better position to watch them and wait for my time to strike.

I waited about three blocks before I got to the best place. The targets had stopped and were talking. I jumped down and got my stick out and pressed the button to extend its length to one metre. I simply walked up to the group of four 'angels' and a dog with wings.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"I'm the person to take one of you to fulfil my mission," I replied.

I ran at them with my stick in my right hand and hit the closest on and they fell down. The dog jumped at me and bit my leg, I got my stick where it's mouth was and twisted it off. The other three were there looking at me and trembling.

"I shall take one of you now," I said.

Just as I was about to take one and leave I was hit in the face. I quickly got back up and looked at my attacker, he was the tallest of them and looked ready for a fight. He ran at me and punched me hard, I recovered quickly and hit him in the shin with my stick then I hit him again just under the ribs. I hit him again on the right arm, then another time on the other arm.

Suddenly he got up, grabbed my stick and broke it with his leg. I looked at him and breathed hard. We looked at each other. Then I got out my sword and we went in to fight.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I LIKED THE TOTAL BIT! :D**

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**My friend is helping write this! (Because they know loads about Batman) So it's not all me!**

**Becney :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dick's POV**

The flock had returned not well. There were only five of them (including the dog), Angel was gone. Fang was badly damaged being carried by Gazzy and Nudge, Iggy had a big headache and a blooded head, also Total's jaw was dislocated. They were in a really bad way.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were attacked by an assassin, he came saying he needed to take one of us for his mission. He came and hit Iggy first, then attacked Total and Fang tried his best to save us. It wasn't enough the assassin was too strong, he just took Angel," Gazzy said sadly.

"Alfred, help me get them down to the Batcave," Bruce said.

"What did the assassin look like?" I questioned the flock.

"He wore a mask which you could only see one eye, one side was orange..." Nudge started.

"Deathstroke," Bruce and I said together.

"You know him?" Gazzy asked as we got into the elevator.

"Yes," Bruce said as the elevator started to descend, "He's an assassin for hire one of the best. You didn't have a chance, you don't know who or how he fights. So don't blame yourself."

"What happened?" Barbara asked as the doors opened.

"Deathstroke happened," I said, "Where shall we put Fang?"

"There is a table to your right Mr Grayson," Alfred said.

We put Fang, Iggy and Total on to the table. Total was easy to help, we put his jaw back in place. Iggy we got to sit down and wrapped up his head and got him to sit there and not do too much. Fang was bad, really bad.

There were cuts all over his arms, bruises on his legs and under his ribs. The blood seemed to have clotted. He could have been worse, Deathstroke could have done a lot worse.

"He knew where his end limit was," Nudge said.

"He turned invisible and hid to recover," Gazzy said.

"So Deathstroke thought he was dead and he just lived, and I really mean just," Alfred said.

"Considering he survived that hammer hit he'll live though this," Barbara said.

"Yeah but it will take a lot of time, time we need to find Max and Angel," I said.

"You know where they are right?" asked Total.

"Ish, Max was in an old factory but they've moved since and we've lost them," Barbara said.

"I'll look after Fang sir, you should leave me too it," Alfred said.

"Ok tell me when there is change, any change," Bruce said.

"As you wish sir," Alfred replied.

"Right lets try and find these villains," Barbara said.

"I think the rest of the flock should get some sleep, especially Iggy," I said.

"Ok, we'll tell you of anything we find," Bruce said.

"Oh thanks," Gazzy thanked him and Alfred and the flock left the Batcave.

"We need to find Angel and Max, for their sake," I said.

"Well it will be a long night," Bruce said.

"Better get started then," Barbara pointed out and we all sat down and started to search the whole of Gotham for any clue we could use.

**Two-Face's POV**

I simply took the girl from Deathstroke, paid him and took her back to our place. Then I put her in with the other one that Joker seemed to be so interested in.

"Now you know what this means? Don't you Max?" Joker asked.

She was silent and didn't even move as I placed the girl down in the corner.

"Still not talking? Hm? Well I hope you remember," Joker said and we left.

"So what do we do now?" Scarecrow asked.

"Use the little one to make her talk," I said.

"Well done someone's on the ball today," Joker said smiling horribly at me, "Yes that is what we will do but that Max needs to remember."

"Remember what?" Scarecrow asked.

"Nothing you need to know," Joker said.

Then Joker left the room.

**Joker's POV**

I lay down on my bed, trying as hard as I could not to hurt Max, to make her remember, and then I fell asleep, and I remembered the memory that haunts me.

_"Hello Max," I said._

_"Hey Doc!" she said and she smiled at me._

_"Come on," I said and I opened her cage, "Be strong," I whispered into her ear as she came out before two erasers came and took her to yet another test, I was going to be one of the spectators._

_I walked into the room, and saw Jeb there, he was one person I didn't like, they had made a test, he would gain their trust, and then betray them, he would return to the school, because according to them, everything's a test._

_Then Jeb pointed to the camera, and | walked over to it and stood in front of it, preparing to speak._

_"Recording 791, experiment 915, fire test," I said into the camera, Itex said they were making this recordings because it would allow them to look over tests and see the results again._

_Then I turned the camera so that it could see the whole room, and walked over to Max's cage and opened the door. She got out, trembling in fear, and I felt so sorry for her, she was a friend to me, and I hated what they did to her, but I was attempting to work on the inside to destroy Itex. I'd already sent some of their files to the FBI in America, hopefully they should take the lead._

_Then I left the room, smiling at Max on my way out, where the camera couldn't see me. Then two erasers came in, and one of them took the cage Max had previously been in and exited the room, while the other grabbed Max's wrists and chained her to the wall._

_Then Jeb pressed a button on the control panel and I watched as the room was on fire, and I heard Max scream as she tried to get away from the fire, but there was no escape. I turned away, horrified at the sight in front of me, watching a child burn, and I thought Itex couldn't come up with any other ways to disgust me._

_"What's wrong?" Jeb asked me._

_"It's horrific," I said simply and Jeb looked at me._

_"But it will help others," he said._

_"And how? Nothing has been done recently and nothing will be done! This is done in the name of science, and yet this has nothing to do with science, all we do is hurt!" I shouted and Jeb looked taken aback._

_"I don't think you're up for this anymore," Jeb said softly._

_"This is illegal and must be stopped," I said defiantly._

_"I'm sorry, but now there is no longer any Dr JC," Jeb said._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, fear creeping into my voice._

_"Goodbye," Jeb said sadly and then there was two erasers, the ones from before, and they were holding me, they dragged me through endless corridors._

_"What are you going to do to me?" I asked Jeb in fear, he was walking behind the erasers who were holding me._

_"Well, there's may ways to dispose of those who know too much, painfully long or simple and quick," Jeb said thoughtfully, "I think in your case, you should do a test, as you like those so much," he said to me, and then he addressed the erasers, "Take him to room 2519," he said and the erasers nodded._

_"Wait, no! Thats-" I was cut off but I stopped when I saw the look on Jeb's face, one of seriousness and there was a look to it that showed there was no arguing with him._

_"Please," I begged, "Not that room."_

_"Well," Jeb said, "Considering you have lost your uses, you're as good as waste, it's fitting you meet you equals at your end."_

_We arrived at the door, and Jeb punched in some numbers into a keypad beside the door, and the doors opened and the marched in, while I still muttered pleas under my breath._

_"Just throw him in," Jeb said, as if he didn't care, as if we hadn't been colleagues for many years. The erasers picked me up, and threw me into the vat of chemical waste, and I screamed as I felt my body changed and burn, I remember my hand feeling the soft air, before I was completely submerged in toxic waste..._

I awoke with a start. Why could I remember it, and yet Max could make no connection between now and then. Yes, I had changed but not completely to some people.

**A/N THE HISTORY BETWEEN MAX AND THE JOKER IS REVEALED! :D**

**Codekiki12: You have found out! (Yeah Max is very BA!)**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY!**

**Becney :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Barbara's POV**

We'd spent the whole night, well, what we had left of the night. Bruce and Dick had even gone to search the old place but had no luck in finding anything. You could see the disappointment in their eyes, and in thew way they held themselves, they were really hoping for something.

I knew what was going to happen next, personally, I would never do it but Bruce wants to find Max and Angel, for the flock. His determination, it's not like it's his duty, it's like he really cares, and I think it's good that he does.

Bruce told Dick to stay here and make sure everything is okay with the flock. I'm not even allowed to hack into the surveillance and watch what Bruce was saying, it's not like I don't know what, it's just I don't agree, I personally think Bruce is mad, not that he'll listen.

This was because she might not comply. This is because Catwoman doesn't always trust Batman, and we need her help this time. So Bruce went to find her.

**Batman's POV**

I was on the roof of a block of flats only about a mile from Gotham park. I was tracking her been on the trail for about half an hour. This was where the trail ended.

Then I heard someone come up onto the roof with me. It was her. She was wearing the leather cat suit she always did with her whip at her waist.

"What do you want this time?" she asked.

"I need information," I said.

"Can't your info person get it for you?" I knew she was referring to Barbara but she didn't know her name.

"They can't find anything, neither can Robin or I. That is why I need you." I said.

"Oh, who you finding now then?" she questioned.

"I need to know where Joker is hiding. He has some friends of mine," I replied.

Her face changed as I said friends. She obviously thought that apart from Robin and Oracle, Batman had no friends.

"What can you do for me then?" she said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hm. You know the whereabouts of the cat thieves?" she asked.

"At the moment they are near the theatre. Now your side of the deal," I told her.

"Ok, Joker and the rest of them are at the carnival," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't worry I'm always happy to help," she said. Then she winked at me and backflipped off the building.

Now I knew where they were, time to analyse.

**Barbara's POV**

It had been about forty minutes before Bruce got back.

"The carnival," he said, that was where they were.

"Ok, lets see what's there," I said, and I hacked into the security cameras there, looking for a place they would use, "Right there is a building that is shut off. Sound like a place Joker would go?"

Bruce looked at it and nodded in agreement.

"So when will we get them?" I asked.

"When we can be sure that we can get them out," Bruce replied.

**Joker's POV**

"We're here!" I said as Two-Face threw the girls forward onto the ground.

"The wheel of fortune!" yelled Harley.

"Strap the young one in there," I said and Two-Face and Scarecrow did so. "Now Max lets try and get that mind working. Hm? You need to remember. Now to help you remember your friend will spin and Two-Face will take shots. Until you remember it will continue, well until Two-Face hits and believe me he is a great shot!" at which point I smiled at her, and seeing her expression I laughed and Harley started the wheel. The little girl that Max cared so much for, began to spin, and Two-Face took his position in front of the wheel. Max looked deep in thought, raking her brains for my identity, shows how much I meant to her, after everything I'd done.

Two-Face took aim as the little girl spun and then fired, the bullet was a centimetre from her left arm. The girl screamed for Max to help, I could see that this was hurting Max from the look on her face, but yet she didn't say anything, she just kept on thinking, and the girl kept on screaming. Two-Face aimed and fired again, only millimetres form her right ankle.

"Doc?" Max whispered, and I turned around, smiling manically at her, so she remembered me.

"Give the girl a prize!" I yelled. "Oh and get the other one down."

"What's the prize?" Harley asked.

"Her prize is an angel," I shouted and Two-Face threw the girl to the ground in front of Max.

"What happened to you?" Max asked, concern and pain written across her face, and for once, I felt like my old self, that man who cared so much for little Maxie.

"Now that you remember we can begin with the real fun!" I said, ignoring her question.

**A/N Sorry this ones a bit short, I'll post the next chappie real soon to make up for it!**

**Becney :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Barbara's POV**

Joker was good at hiding. We only ever knew where he was when he wanted us to know. He even had Scarecrow with him and he had a habit of hiding really well.

I thought we had no chance, and then as I was strolling through the CCTV at the carnival I saw some faint movement. Now it looked human but no one was supposed to be there as the place was closed a few years back. I looked closer and realized what it was a thug, a Joker thug.

The mask gave it away even if it was in black and white. This could mean only one thing, Joker was at the carnival and he was in the hall of mirrors.

**Batman's POV**

After Barbara had told me what she had found, Robin and I gathered up the flock and got them to the Batcave.

"We know where they are," I said, "They are at the carnival, specifically in the hall of mirrors."

"Great lets go get them then," Iggy said and he turned to go.

"No," Robin put in, "We need a plan before we go in."

I nodded. "Yes we know Joker and the rest of them are there but we don't know how many thugs are there," I said.

"Can't you just see into the CCTV?" Iggy asked.

"Tried that, we only found the body of a Joker thug, nothing else," Barbara answered.

"I think the flock should fly, with us in the Batwing, there is not much space in there. Are you all okay flying there?" Dick asked.

The flock all nodded. I could see in their faces how they all wanted Max and Angel back.

"Let's go then," Gazzy said eagerly.

Robin and I climbed into the Batwing's lower compartment and turned autopilot on, telling it to fly us over the carnival.

"Ready?" Dick yelled over the noise of the Batwing's engines.

"Yes!" Gazzy yelled back.

"You'll have to fly fast!" I shouted to the flock.

"No problem!" Iggy shouted back.

Then the doors opened and we all flew out. It took about five minutes to get to the carnival.

"Thirty seconds to drop," the autopilot said and it moved us into the drop position.

"Twenty seconds to drop," it said.

"Ready?" I asked Robin and he nodded back

"Ten...Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…Dr op"

At which point the bottom of the Batwing opened and we dropped. We got into the dive bomb position. The flock saw this and did the same, we raced down to the ground and at the last moment we spun so our legs hit the ground first and a mini shock wave happened where we landed.

"Oracle, where is the hall of mirrors?" I asked into the communicator.

"Should be just a left turning from your current position," she replied.

I turned to the flock. "Here take these," I threw them one small communicator each, "Put it in your right ear. Press and hold to talk to Oracle or press once to open communication to the group." They all did so.

We took a left and entered the hall of mirrors.

"Now then B man, how would like your friends back?" Harley Quinn asked over the speakers.

"I would like them back a lot thanks," I said.

"Well tough Mr. J wants you to play for them," she said.

"Well that is stupid as this is the wrong place to play games," Robin said and he threw a shuriken (Robin's version of a batarang) at the nearest mirror, which shattered because of the impact, revealing Harley Quinn's position.

"Great shot Robin!" Iggy said.

"Yeah, I've had practice," Dick replied.

"Lets get moving," I said as Harley Quinn disappeared behind a corner.

We followed her until we got to and open room that was covered in darkness. We stepped in and then the lights suddenly went on, temporally blinding us. When we had recovered we looked up to see Max and Angel on a stage.

"We are still playing games Batsy," Joker said.

"Let them go," I replied.

"Ok," Joker said and signaled for Two-Face and Scarecrow to throw them off the stage, which they did.

The flock went to pick them up but suddenly Joker got out a pistol and shot Max from behind.

"NO!" Iggy yelled and went over to get Angel.

Just as Iggy was about to get Angel, Joker shot her too. Suddenly Fang shot through the air and had got Joker against the wall holding him but the throat.

"Wow!" Joker said in a hoarse voice, "You really can move fast."

Two-Face and got his guns out and was pointing one at Fang and the other at the flock. Harley Quinn had a machine gun aimed at Robin and I. Scarecrow was by a barrel of fear gas. We knew what to do, no one moved.

"Hm? Not talking are we?" Joker asked Fang.

Fang simply stared at Joker not moving a muscle.

"Why?" Fang said at last. The way the words came out surprised me, as I had not heard him speak before. His voice was dark, like I expected, but it sounded as if it had a deeper meaning.

"We are playing a game, my way!" Joker replied at which point Fang flew off with Joker in his hand and hit him against two walls then came back to the same spot.

"No, no, Two-Face don't shoot this is fun," Joker said enjoying it, and Two-Face, who was about to shoot, lowered his gun.

"Why?" Fang asked again with no emotion.

"It's a game," Joker replied simply. Then Fang hit him against the wall he was holding him against. "Oh you do like to get your answers don't you?"

"Why do you care?" Fang questioned.

"I want to see how far you will go. Batsy will not let you kill me you know, so I'm safe!" Joke screamed. Fang's grip tightened on joker's throat.

"No, Fang," I said, "He might be the only one to say why he did this."

"Nice name Fang," Joker said.

"Why?" Fang asked again.

"Think, you stupid angel. Think!" Joker yelled in Fang's face.

I could see that Fang was thinking this over very deeply. He even loosened his grip on Joker. At least that meant he might not kill him right now.

"You got it yet Fang?" Joker asked licking his lips, "Here's a clue. Why would I kill someone who I need if I can't remake them out of clay? Hm? That help?"

We all thought about this.

"Clayface!" Robin yelled as the bodies of Max and Angel suddenly came together to form Clayface.

"Now you get what I mean Fang?" and Fang let go of Joker but was caught by Two-Face and Harley Quinn who held him where he was. "Now you can watch them fight and understand the game. Scarecrow, NOW!" At which point Scarecrow took the lid off the fear gas barrel and the villains put their gas masks on, and Two-Face forced one on Fang. "Begin!" Joker yelled, and he started laughing manically.

**A/N HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Codekiki12: The Joker used to be a good guy, but then he fell into the chemical waste, and he went mad. Thanks, I thought it was quite good.**

**Becney :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Iggy's POV**

This was annoying, we'd come all this way and we were in a trap.

"So who is Clayface?" Gazzy said over the communicator.

"He was an actor who got turned into that, it's the short story," Barbara said.

"So how do we fight him?" I asked.

"Well he is made of a clay like substance…" Barbara started.

"No, it is worse than that!" Gazzy said.

Then Batman and Robin went around and gave us gas masks and we saw Clayface for what he really was.

"Ah, that is better," Total said.

"There are two ways to beat Clayface," Barbara said as we started to fight clay versions of thugs, "Either get some way to make him more like a liquid or more like a solid."

"Which way then?" I asked.

"First beat these clay thugs," Batman said.

"Then shut off the fear gas," Robin said.

"Then use Batman and Robin's freeze charges to make it cold and freeze Clayface," Barbara finished off.

"Ok," Nudge replied.

We beat the rest of the clay thugs then Total turned off the fear gas.

"Four charges each, hit him anywhere!" Batman said.

We all went to different positions and threw are charges at Clayface, freezing him.

"We're done here?" Nudge asked.

"Not until the games have finished!" Joker said over the speakers.

"Too scared to face us Joker?" I yelled at him.

"No just this spot gives a better view of the arena," he replied.

"So that is what this is then," Gazzy said.

"Our next fight is…Oh I'll give the new guy tell you. Over to you Fang!" Joker shouted.

"Bane…Croc," Fang said simply.

"That's my boy. You see Fang is seeing the light and is our new introducer!" Joker laughed.

At which point two huge men came out into the arena. Well one man and a lizard man.

"Robin, Iggy and Total, Croc," Batman said, "Gazzy, Nudge and I, Bane."

"But how?" Gazzy asked.

"Follow Batman or Robin," Barbara put in.

It took us some time to beat Croc and Bane but in the end the we dragged off by thugs.

"Too quick Batsy!" Joker screamed over the speakers.

"Will you give us what you want?" Robin asked.

"You have to find it. My good friend Riddler will help you. Be warned we gave him some fear gas in Arkham and he will never be the same," Joker said.

"When you're crying on the ground like a baby because you are too stupid to know this then you will know the Riddler has won. Although fear is the key!" Riddler rasped over the speakers. He clearly had been changed in a bad way but the gas.

"That's your riddle Batsy. Oh and because Fang is part of us now you'll have to pick him up later. Bye for now!" Joker said and the speakers went dead.

"So…What now?" Gazzy asked.

"Solve the riddle," Batman said simply.

**Alfred's POV**

They all got back just after five o'clock. They then spent ages in the Batcave, the flock went to bed, as did Mr. Grayson and Miss Gordon but Master Bruce stayed up.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" I asked Master Bruce.

"Just some water Alfred," he replied.

When I got back he had not moved form his position.

"I just can't get it Alfred," Master Bruce said.

"You mean the riddle sir?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't think where they are," he said and I could see he was angry that he couldn't do this.

"Can I hear it sir?" I questioned.

"Sure," he answer, and he put it on.

_"When you're crying on the ground like a baby because you are too stupid to know this then you will know the Riddler has won. Although fear is the key!"_

"Well this is difficult sir," I said, "but think about it sir. What cries sir?"

"Babies," Master Bruce replied.

"And what do children fear sir?"

"Hospital or dentist" he said.

"And which has both sir?"

"Gotham Hospital! Thank you so much Alfred," he said.

"You're welcome Master Bruce. Shall I wake Mr. Grayson and the flock?" I asked.

"Yes and get Barbara here too,"

At which point I left the Batcave to do what he had said.

**Robin's POV**

"So thanks to Alfred, I know where they are. Well Max and Angel," Bruce said who looked really happy.

"Gotham Hospital, children fear it and babies cry in it. It really does work," Barbara said.

"Same as last time then?" Gazzy asked.

"Yep, same as ever," I said.

Batman and I got into the Batwing and flew off with the flock following.

"Ready?" I asked Batman.

"As long as we're in the right place," he answered.

Then the drop happened, we landed on the very top of the hospital. We opened the nearest window and went in side. The hospital was huge it had everything.

"Where do we start?" Total asked.

"Riddler would have given us some clue wouldn't he?" I asked.

"Fear is the key. Where is fear in a hospital?" Batman questioned.

"Mental health?" Gazzy asked.

"Best place to start," I said and we went there.

When we got there we split up to find where they were. It didn't take long.

"Over here!" Nudge cried.

"The door's locked," Iggy said.

"I can hack into it using the code breaker," Batman said, "Oracle link me to the lock,"

"On it," she replied, "Ok you're linked. You've only got three attempts to open it."

"What will it be on?" Gazzy asked.

"Fear," I said simply.

"Try phobia," Gazzy said.

"Nope not that," Batman said.

"Terror?" Iggy suggested.

"Nope, last try," Batman said.

"Scarecrow," Total said.

"We all agreed?" I said.

Everyone nodded and Batman put in the word Scarecrow.

"We're in," he whispered as he opened the door.

They were tied to chairs in the centre of the room, it looked like an interview room.

"How do we get in?" Iggy asked.

"Over the top," Batman said.

"Not the ventilation that will never hold us!" Total put in.

"No we are going through the ceiling," I said.

I got out my explosive gel and with Iggy holding me in the air, put the explosive gel in an 'R' for Robin.

"Stand back!" shouted Batman as I detonated the gel.

"Up we go," I said.

We went through the ceiling and used the explosive gel to get into the room. We dropped down; I took down the two thugs beneath us before the rest came down.

"Max! Angel!" Gazzy cried and ran towards them.

Just as Gazzy was about to get them two figures came down from the ceiling, Deathstroke and Ra's Al Ghul. Then Gazzy jumped back to join us.

"You didn't think Joker was going to let you get them that easy did you?" Deathstroke asked.

"It's all part of the game," Ra's said, "Now then are you ready to fight Batman?"

This was going to be annoying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Deathstroke's POV**

This was going to be easy, once I'd got rid of this kid I could also help in taking out Batman.

It was also going to be interesting as we both fought with sticks, me and this kid, Robin. I got my stick out and so did he, and then I went to hit him on his right side he blocked.

He went to hit me on my right arm; I blocked and went to hit him in the left leg. He skilfully jumped over it and hit me on the right shoulder. So this was going to be a light challenge.

He threw a shuriken at me, which I blocked with my stick. He came in to attack, tried to hit me under the ribs, left leg, right leg, shoulders, right arm and left arm all of which I blocked, it was starting to be a challenge.

Then Batman fell down and Ra's had him at sword point, the boy looked. I hit him in the right leg to get him to kneel, then in the back to make him go down and finally kicked him so he was on his back. I looked at Ra's and we went to finish them at the same time.

**Gazzy's POV**

Just as Deathstroke and Ra's were about to finish Batman and Robin, they stopped and dead in their tracks, dropping their weapons onto the ground.

"What happened?" Robin asked, confusion writing on his face.

"I freed Angel and she has them under her control," Total replied, trotting over to them.

"Good dog!" Robin said as he patted Total on the head, and Total pouted in protest.

Iggy got Max out of the chair, but as she got up she fell. I caught her just before she hit the floor, she was covered in bruises and cuts, but she wasn't breathing properly.

"What's wrong Max?" Nudge asked.

"Joker had her inhale a gas that he said would make her feel better. Which we all knew was a lie but he forced her too," Angel said.

"Are you okay Angel?" Iggy asked.

"I'm better than Max, yes," she replied, "Where's Fang?"

We all looked at each other wondering what to tell her.

"Joker had Clayface impersonate you and Max. Joker then shot both of them, we all thought they were real at the time and Fang went to attack Joker. Then Joker took and made us fight Clayface, Croc and Bane. In short Joker has him," Batman answered.

"But you know where he is right?" Max said faintly.

"No, sorry," Robin replied.

"Let's get back to the Batcave and get you two better," Batman said.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Barbara's POV**

We had found out nothing new between when they'd rescued Max and Angel and now. After about two or three days of nothing Max had left to try and find Joker, we'd heard nothing since from her, she wasn't fully healed, but she said she was well enough to find the Joker, Angel said she always did it, so we let her go. The flock were tired and Angel was still recovering. Batman had gone to Catwoman a few times but even she knew nothing, dad had heard nothing of Joker's position either.

All we had to go on were the odd broadcast from Joker were he got Fang to say more and more each time. Angel didn't want to come down to the Batcave, Bruce said it was because she had been fear gassed too much and it will take a long time to get out of her system if we can't find a cure. Bruce has tried to find a cure but he hasn't so far, so whenever Angel sees them, her eyes widen with fear, and she looks scared, no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

Then we got a broadcast that really made us need to help.

_"To Batsy and the police, oh and those angels and Maxie, You have been looking far and wide for me. Now have me! I'm in the theatre! Oh but don't surround the theatre otherwise I'll detonate some random bombs around the city. These bombs shall be picked by non other than Fang, say hello bitey…" Joker said._

_"He's right I have these bombs and I will not stop to think if blue and red lights are outside to push one!" Fang laughed._

_"We might need to get him a muzzle!" Joker, Fang and Harley laughed at this, "Now what will Batsy and the angels do, you know where we are. So do come and get us! Bye for now!"_

"That's it?" Dick asked.

"Yep that is it," I replied.

"Should they know about this?" Dick asked.

"Not until we have Max back," Bruce replied.

"You going to find her then?" I questioned.

"No, Dick will go, you two are friends," Bruce replied, and Dick nodded, Max and him had become friends over the short time they had known one another.

"Also I'm quicker than big Brucey," Dick said and we all laughed, then Dick went to get his suit on.

**Robin's POV**

After about ten minutes I found her on the roof of the Bank. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling off the building, she looked deep in thought.

"You found me then, might I know how?" she asked.

"Instinct," I said.

"You're that good then?" she said as I moved forward and sat next to her.

"It's why he keeps me," I answered.

"So why are you here?" she questioned.

"Have you heard it?" she knew what I meant, the recording, and she nodded just as I finished my sentence.

"Bruce doesn't want the flock to know until your back," I said.

"So he does care now, that's new," she said sarcastically.

"So is this Fang we heard on the broadcast," I added, "You ever known him like that?"

"No never," she replied simply.

"What made you want to leave?" I asked.

"I needed to think," she said.

"Was it about what happened when you were with Joker?" she cringed about as I said this.

"A bit, but also other things," she said, and for some reason I felt curious nag at me, wanting to know more.

"What 'things'?" I asked her, and she held up a set of cards, they were all jokers.

"I found other places, where they'd been, and there was one of these there, as if he knew I would come, he knows me well," Max said.

"Well, that's what happens when a good guy goes bad," I said, Fang did know everything about Max, they were best friends, and by the looks they gave each other, maybe more.

"Not Fang, though yes he knows me best," she said, and I was curious to who she referred to, she couldn't mean the Joker?

"Are you going to come back?" I asked, telling I wasn't going to get any more out of her.

"You going to make me if I don't want to?" she half smiled.

"No, but the flock needs you," I replied.

"I'll race you back?" she said as we got up.

"Okay," I said but as she went to leave I nudged her with my elbow lightly, "But no super speed, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a chance," she replied and we turned and started the race back.

**Barbara's POV**

When I saw Max and Robin racing back I called for Bruce immediately, he then came down in the elevator.

"What's the news?" he asked.

"Max and Robin are racing back here, Max is winning, she's going easy," I replied.

Then Max and Robin came into the Batcave Max first, she wasn't panting, she looked as if the mile run they had just done was normal for her. Meanwhile, Robin ran in, looking breathless and red in the face.

"I beat you!" Max yelled.

"Yeah, but I swear you used your super speed," Dick said as he took the mask off.

"He has a point," I put in.

"Nope, that's the Avian American speed! Anyway, shall we get the flock down here?" Max asked.

A few minutes later Max was welcomed home with hugs from the flock. Then we showed them all the broadcast from Joker.

"Is there anything about Fang you haven't told us?" Bruce asked.

"He is great at fighting in close combat," Iggy said.

"He can turn invisible," Gazzy put in.

"He can become deadly silent," Nudge added

"He has a soft spot for Max," Angel said, and Max who was blushing slightly, rolled her eyes.

"Why do you all think that?" she exclaimed, but Bruce ignored her.

"All but the last the Joker will use to his full extent," Bruce said.

"Does that mean we could use the last point?" I asked.

"Joker might have made him immune to it," Dick said.

"Fang doesn't give out emotions, Joker won't know it," Gazzy said.

"But he might think it suspicious that after he shot the fake you and Angel he went and attack Joker," Dick said.

"But he wouldn't give anything else out," Gazzy said.

"And it was after he shot both of them he attacked Joker," Iggy said, "Maybe he thought he was angry that he hadn't been able to protect them."

"Well, are we going to the theatre then?" Angel asked.

"Get the Batwing ready Barbara, see what you can find out from CCTV and I'll go suit up," Bruce said.

When Bruce got back him and Dick got into the Batwing, the flock just outside and then they all flew off to the theatre. I turned around to the computer and pressed play on the broadcast, I had cut it short for a reason. No one knew that it was shorter, then after Joker said bye the bit no one had heard came on…

_"A personal message to Max and the flock. I will not stop to hurt you either, this city will burn, burn like it never has before and nothing can stop the three of us. Nothing. YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!" Fang said._

_"And Maxie? Remember our little talk, it's very important," the Joker said, and I could visualize him winking, then they all laughed, and the recording ended._

I thought it best if the flock didn't hear that part, Max especially, she took a while to get over her experience with the Joker, for some unknown reason, and Bruce and Dick might not have been able to keep it a secret. I'd tell them later…if they needed to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Robin's POV**

We dropped right outside the theatre; there were no thugs outside when we landed.

"Anything you can see inside, Oracle?" Batman asked.

"Not that it will show me," was the reply.

We walked into the theatre through the front doors. When we got in the lower seats had been taken out and now there was just bare floor.

"Welcome, Batsy, Maxie and co." Joker yelled over the speakers, "This is where the game ends. Please welcome to the stage Fang!"

The curtains then went up to reveal Fang walking down some stairs.

"Who's first?" Fang asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I am," Batman replied.

"Now then this will be interesting," Joker said, "Let the finally begin!"

Fang ran at Batman, who tried to jump but Fang grabbed him and threw him down onto the floor. Fang allowed Batman to get up before trying to punch him about five times, although Batman blocked them all.

"Why did you change?" Batman questioned Fang.

"It's how I changed you'll want to hear," Fang said, "Joker had tried for two days with no response. Then he out something on my head and gave me an electric shock, which made me forget some of my memory, like your identity, and where the Batcave is, and who experimented on me. Then I started to realize that Joker was having fun, I had never had fun before, and so I joined in. Then here I am now fighting you Batman!"

Batman went into kick Fang under the ribs but Fang blocked it easily. Fang punched everywhere on Batman who blocked most of them.

"Getting tired Batsy?" Joker shouted.

Fang then punched him in the face, then in the back and finally in the chest. Batman was now on his back; Fang pulled out a gun and held it pointing at Batman's head.

"Shall I?" he asked Joker.

"Think about it," Joker said, "We kill him we lose our fun."

Then someone punched Fang hard in the left cheek. He fell over and the gun went across the room. Max, who had hit Fang, helped Batman to his feet.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Batman replied.

"You know this is boring now," Joker shouted, "The game shall continue. You will be invited when we know what we are doing."

Then Harley Quinn came and helped Fang get up and took him back to Joker.

"Starting sequence!" Joker yelled.

Suddenly there were bleeping noises everywhere.

"Get out!" Batman shouted.

We legged it out of the theatre and then a further two blocks before the theatre exploded.

"You think they're dead?" Gazzy asked.

"They'd never blow themselves up, so yes they're alive," Batman answered.

"Where's Iggy?" Max asked.

"But he was in front of me when we were running out of the theatre," I said.

"Great, just great," Batman said.

**Penguin thug's POV**

It was even easier than we had thought. Penguin wanted his prizes back and we now had one.

The exploding theatre was the best distraction we could have, they all turned to look, I wacked one of the angels on the back of the head and then we dragged him away.

Penguin would be please I thought as we turned into the warehouse.

"So you have one?" Penguin asked as we got out.

We got out the one we had got and dragged him to Penguin.

"Well done," Penguin said, "Although I would have liked more."

"Shall we get more?" the thug next to me asked.

"No this is all I need to get the rest of them," Penguin replied, "Now stand by the door and wait."

So we did but we never expected what would happen next.

**Batman's POV**

"No I'm coming with you!" Max shouted.

"I can get Iggy, Penguin wants you back that is why he has got Iggy," I replied.

I turned to leave.

"Before you go Batman," it was Barbara, "Let me show you the entire broadcast."

We all watched it and then we saw the bit Barbara had not shown us. It did tell us something that would help us later.

"Well that might help us later but not now," I said and left for the warehouse.

I didn't take the Batwing, incase I needed backup and Robin could get here in a few minutes.

I took out the thugs at the door quite quickly. Then I walked into the warehouse.

"Ah, help Batman," Penguin said welcoming me, "I know what you're looking for. I know where it is, but you can't have it."

"I will get Iggy back," I said back at him.

"So they have names do they?" Penguin said interested.

"Yes they are children and not weapons," I replied.

"Oh but they can be weapons with the right person using them," as he finished the sentence and went and grabbed him by the coat he was wearing.

"So where are they?" I asked.

"Not here," he answered, "You really think after last time I would keep it here for long?"

"So where is he then?" I questioned.

"You're the detective," he replied, "Find him yourself."

I threw him across the room and went back to the Batcave. When I got there I told Barbara to check the docks.

"Nope, no sign of Iggy being shipped out," she said after she'd checked the docks.

"Then we know who might have him," I said.

"Joker already has Fang and he will not want another," Dick added.

"You mean Black Mask don't you Bruce?" Barbara asked.

"Yes it makes sense that he was Penguin's customer wanting them all along," I answered.

"Well I try and find him, but you should tell the flock that you now who has him," Barbara said, "It might lift their spirits."


	15. Chapter 15

**Robin's POV**

Barbara had found a hotel near the docks, which Black Mask was staying in. Bruce had said that I could go on my own to take them out and get Iggy back.

The flock weren't in the best of moods and Bruce needed time to think about how to get Joker. Barbara also had to have a talk with her dad about something that was happening in Gotham. So I was the only one free to do the job.

I didn't take the Batwing as Black Mask had a habit of having guns on the roof of his buildings. It didn't take too long to get to the warehouse without the Batwing, grappling and gliding made it quite quick.

I landed on the roof of the warehouse, no guns, that was a good sign. I turned on my detective vision to look inside the building. There were at least three thugs at each entrance with guns. I thought I should take them out one by one.

South entrance first, I fired the batclaw at two of them so they hit each other and they were unconscious. Then I silently took down the last one from behind.

Next the East entrance, I threw a shuriken at one of the thugs, the shuriken had a drug on it and where I threw it meant it went into his bloodstream. The other two thought the attack was from the front so I silently went behind them, got my stick in between them, it extended around their necks, and then I pulled it down to the ground, knocking then out.

North, I got three drugged shurikens out and threw them at the back of each thug's necks.

Lastly I did the west, I put explosive gel, in an 'R' shape, on the little roof over the thug's heads. I detonated it and the thugs were out cold.

I then looked inside the warehouse with my detective vision again and saw only Black Mask, Iggy in a cage and two thugs in the centre. I went right above the thugs and jumped down on them.

"Ah, the boy wonder," Black Mask, said after I had fallen on his thugs, "I guess you're here for him," pointing at Iggy.

"Yes, I want him back now," I ordered.

"Well you can have him," Black Mask said and I was taken aback, "He is not the nuclear weapon I was promised by Penguin. So yes take him, but tell me where Penguin is."

"Here," I replied and threw him a map with the warehouse Penguin was at marked.

"How long has it been since you saw him there?" Black Mask asked.

"Batman knocked him out about an hour ago, he should still be there," I answered.

I got Iggy out of the cage and we went back to the Batcave.

**Bruce's POV**

I'd spent at least four hours thinking about where Joker could be. Yet I had come up with nothing, not a single place they could be. Then Robin returned with Iggy.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Easy, Black Mask just gave him over for the location of penguin. He wasn't satisfied with his purchase," he replied.

"I have something to tell you both," Barbara said as she came out of the elevator, "The mayor plans to close Arkham Asylum, because the criminals break out too often and people don't like it, and turn the south of Gotham into a place for them called Arkham City."

"So that is what your dad told you?" Dick asked. She nodded.

"It might help in some ways, we'll know that they are only in the south of Gotham but the criminals from Arkham will be able to fight each other more easily. I don't like the idea," I said.

"Oh and the criminals from Black Gate prison will also go there for the same reasons," Barbara added.

"No," Dick said in shock.

"Well there is some good news," Barbara said, "I might know where Joker is."

**Fang's POV**

"You don't get it do you?" a thug said to another thug.

"Oh I do!" said thug two.

"Really?" said thug one.

I'd been watching this for about five minutes and the thugs didn't know I was watching them do this. The thugs seemed to be moving into two groups join Joker and leave Joker, this was not good we needed most of these thugs just to keep the Bat, the Bird and the Angels busy for sometime.

"Well you don't get it do you," Thug two (leave Joker) said, "Joker is just using us to get the Bat here then we will all get knocked out."

The thugs with him nodded.

"Yeah but strength in numbers," said thug one, "the more of us there are the better chance we have. Right boys?"

The thugs behind him cheered.

"Well, we're leaving," said thug two who turned to leave with his group.

I jumped in front of this leave Joker group.

"So you want to leave do you?" I asked the group.

"And who are you? One of Joker's new freaks?" one of the thugs asked.

"No I am Fang. Fang the Fallen angel, or Reaper is what they call me now," I answered.

"Well you can move out the way, we're leaving," said thug two.

"No, you are not," I replied.

Thug two tried to get past me but I turned him around and threw him to the floor. He got back up and tried again, I did the same but when he was on the floor I shot him dead.

"Anyone else want to try?" I asked this leave Joker group.

They all went back to the join Joker group.

"You see, we need you," I said addressing the group, "As one of you said earlier, the more of you there are the more likely you are to beat what is coming."

"What is coming?" one thug questioned.

"The Bat, the Bird and the Angels. So you better be ready," I told them.

I then went back to where Joker and Harley were working on the big finale.

"What was that about?" Joker asked.

"Just a small rebellion I took care of, the thugs will do as we say," I replied.

"Ah, Fang you are really good at this," Joker said.

"Well I want this to work," I answered.

"As do Harley and I," Joker said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Batman's POV**

Barbara had seen a huge group of thugs massing out side the football stadium. So the flock, Robin and I went there as soon as we could.

We easily beat up the thugs at the doors then let ourselves in.

"Welcome to the big finale!" Joker shouted over the speakers, "I'll join you soon but for now your host is Fang the Fallen angel but his new name is Reaper!"

Then Fang appeared at the other end of the stadium.

"Now that you have all arrived here we can begin," Fang said.

"What is this all about Fang?" Max yelled at him.

"Fun!" Fang replied, smiling manically.

"Where's the fun in this though?" Angel asked him.

"You'll see," Fang said, "Oh, you can tell the police that who ever calls me Fang will die painfully. I've left that life behind, only you people I will allow to call me Fang. Now that is fun!" Then he laughed and so did Joker.

We all walked forward more into the stadium, then the doors shut behind us and Joker appeared next to Fang.

"Please," Joker said, "Join us in this spot."

We walked further forward, then all the stadium lights came on and the light blinded us. When the lights went off Joker and Fang were gone.

"Now then Bman," Harley said over the speakers, "You can finally enjoy the finale!"

"Where are you Joker?" I shouted into the darkness.

"Oh there is one of me but many Reapers!" Joker shouted back.

Suddenly there were Fangs in front of us, on the seats, on the roof and even behind us.

"Fang stop!" Gazzy screamed.

Then all the Fangs became one in the centre of the pitch. He looked up at us and raised his arms so they were level with his shoulders.

"Oh I'll never stop. It's so much FUN!" Fang shouted at us.

Then I saw he had a device in his hand with his thumb over the top of it, and then the thumb went down.

"Dive in any direction!" I shouted and we all dived in different directions as the ground beneath us exploded.

Then the ground around Fang exploded and he flew up into the air and landed about three feet in front of us.

"Now Batman," Fang said walking over to me and took out a pack of cards, "Pick a card, any card!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask, just do Bat," he replied.

I picked a card, "What is it Bat?" he asked and I showed him, it was a five of diamonds. "Oh bad choice," he said and fired a shot at Gazzy, but Robin threw a quick shuriken which hit the bullet and stopped it.

"Oh good move," Joker shouted.

"Pick another card Bat," Fang said.

I picked one and showed him.

"Ah the queen of hearts," he said and fired a shot at Max, who used her super speed to escape at the last minute.

"Stop this now," Max ordered.

"Oh darling!" he said to Max, and then her turned to me, "One more card Bat," Fang snarled.

I picked the last card and showed him.

"Good, the king of diamonds," Fang said and shot me in the chest, "See you then." He said and flew to where Joker was and stood there watching.

"What do we do?" Angel asked.

"I've got this," Robin said, who quickly stopped the bleeding and patched up the wound.

"You better now?" Iggy asked.

"Now yes," I replied.

"Is that it then?" Robin shouted to Joker and Fang.

"Of course not," Joker shouted back, "This is south Gotham, as was the theater. So we thought we'd give the builders something additional to do when they build Arkham City!"

Then Joker's thumb went down on the trigger and the stadium started to rock.

"Get out now!" I yelled over the sound of the falling pieces of cement.

As I turned to look at Joker once more I saw Fang grab him, fly to the commentary box, get Harley and fly up into the sky to hit a helicopter. He then fell about two feet outside the south exit of the stadium. I ran to there as quickly as possible. The police were already there when I got there.

"Who's this one then?" Commissioner Gordon asked as a cop handcuffed Fang.

"Reaper," I said, "And that's all you need to know now."

"Well at least we got them all his time," Gordon added.

"When will they be put in Arkham City?" I asked.

"When it is finished in about two years," Gordon answered.

"It takes two years to build a city?" Robin asked.

"They are just building a wall around the south and rebuilding anything that needs it," Gordon replied, "But for now these three will be in the Asylum."

We then left for the Batcave.

"You got them then?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah," Robin said.

The flock then went up to the house and Dick and I went to get out of our suits. Dick then went to join the flock upstairs with Barbara. I stayed in the Batcave.

"What is it Max?" I asked as I saw her, looking out into the distance, sitting slumped on a rock.

"It's all my fault. All of this," she said plainly.

"No it's not. Joker changed Fang and Penguin took Iggy. So it's not your fault at all." I told her.

"But I'm the leader of the flock and I've failed," she said back to me.

"I can't change your mind can I?" I asked her, and she sighed, and then shook her head, "What are you going to do then?" I asked her.

"Try and make things right," she replied.

"You're going to be like me then?" I questioned.

"No, I'm not dressing up as a bat," she answered sarcastically, and then she sighed again, "Yes, like you before you went all batty."

"Are you going to tell the flock?" I asked.

"Already have, they're kind of broken anyway," she told me.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" I asked.

"No, tell Barbara thanks, and Dick, tell him he was great," and then she turned and flew out of the Batcave and was gone, and I could only hope she would turn out okay.


	17. Epilogue

**Max's POV**

It had been about two weeks since I'd left everyone. It hadn't been that hard, I'd taken out about a dozen thugs in total; I did leave something for Batman to do. I had kept my promise to him not to kill it wasn't too hard.

Then I saw someone beating up a citizen, and I flew down and intercepted the person who looked like an assassin. They turned around and hit me in the face, which gave them a bit of time to get a little head start in escaping.

I gave chase and we ended up going into a disused sewer system. Then I lost her but continued down the way they had been going. I got to some doors and opened them to reveal the secret base of the League of Assassins.

"And who are you?" a man asked who I recognized as Ra's al Ghul.

"Max," I answered.

"And what are you here for?" he questioned.

"I was following an assassin who had attacked someone…" I started.

"You are like Bruce then, I shall give you the same test I gave him. You ready to fight?" he asked as he got a sword out.

He swung at me but I dodged it then I hit him in the right arm. He went to hit again but I was fast and grabbed his arm and hit my elbow in his face.

"You are better than Bruce," Ra's said, "But you are also worse. Worse than Bruce and not worthy of leadership."

This was it; I ran at him at super speed and hit him about a dozen times. He dropped his sword and I saw my chance. I took the sword and stabbed him through the chest. Then he fell into a pit.

I was horrified. I had killed someone. I ran out of the room as quick as possible, as I got into the street I ran into someone.

**Talia al Ghul's POV**

Why the girl had run out so fast I will never know. I helped my dad as he climbed back out of the pit.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"I feel young again," he said, "She thinks she killed me but I'm alive again. Thanks to the pit."

"Who was she?" I asked him.

"She was someone like Bruce, but she was better than him, and yet worse at the same time," he said, and I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She was lost," was all he said.

"Do you think we could use her?" I asked him.

"In the future maybe," he said, and dismissed the subject with a shrug of his shoulders.

**Catwoman's POV**

I was just walking along the street, when I saw a girl, she looked around fifteen, sitting on the street corner crying. Now, normally, I'm no sucker for tears, but this girl, there was something different about her, so I walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, keeping my brief case, full of stolen diamonds, in my hand.

"I'm a murderer, I killed someone," she said, and I realize she wasn't sobbing, but tears just streamed down her face, she wasn't crying for attention, but she was crying because she was in pain.

"Well, that makes you equal to the rest of us," I said, and I surprised myself, keeping my briefcase near me, very close, I sat down next to the girl.

"I'm Catwoman, the one and only," I said, and she smirked.

"I'm Maximum ride, the invincible and indestructible," she said, and I laughed.

"Well Miss Ride, I wonder if you would like to accompany me to my secret lair," I said in a fake posh voice.

"Oh how delightful that would be, I gladly take up your invitation!" she exclaimed, and we both laughed.

"Are you coming?" I asked her.

"You know Cat, you're not as bad as Batman says you are," she said.

"So you know the bat," I asked her curiously.

"Stay with him for a while, he saved us, so I thought it would be okay to stay with him. Then Joker came, and he took me, tortured me, and then got my little sister and used her to get to me. Batman came, freed us, but Joker got my best friend, and my brother didn't come back out, long story short, it was my fault my friend and my family got hurt, because I'm a failure," she said, and I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You know Max, if anything you're a success, but you let Batman take all the credit," I said, and she laughed.

"You know him then?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"We have deals, information for information," I said.

"I think I like you Cat," she said, and I laughed, because I felt the same way.

**A/N HEY GUYS! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, I WILL POST IT SOON!**

**Becney :P**


End file.
